1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling a game artificial intelligence (AI), which can provide a lifelike game service as if a gamer plays a game with another real person gamer, by enabling a game model which is determined as optimal for a particular game situation from previously played game models or randomly played game models, to execute a game AI in an identical game situation.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to developments of wired/wireless communication technologies, various types of online games services are being provided. A gamer who receives various types of online games may readily enjoy a multi-user game with another gamer that is located in a remote place, without restriction to a time and a place.
In this case, due to characteristics of an online multi-user game, a game partner who can play an identical game together with the gamer is required. Accordingly, when the gamer does not have a suitable game partner, the gamer may not receive a normal game service. To solve the disadvantage described above, a great number of online game services provide a game service which includes a game artificial intelligence (AI), and makes the game AI play a game as the game partner for the gamer who does not have a suitable partner.
However, the conventional game AI generally plays a game in a pattern which was pre-set by a game designer. The conventional game AI or virtual characters respond in a restricted manner based upon pre-set pattern designed by the game designer. Accordingly, the game AI usually repeats an identical pattern with respect to a similar game situation when playing a game.
Accordingly, the gamer who progresses a game together with the game AI may easily understand the game AI's play pattern and thus, quickly lose interest in the game with the game AI.
Also, in a conventional method of controlling a game AI, when updating pattern information, the game designer may be required to correct the whole control program of the game AI. Also, since additional efforts and costs may be required, the game designer may avoid updating the control program and also may not reflect recent play trends of gamers. Accordingly, the game AI may continuously repeat an identical pattern, which may not attract the gamer's interest.
Accordingly, a model of controlling a game AI which can collect game models according to a play trend of a gamer, and can enable a game model, which is determined as optimal for a particular game situation from the collected game models, to play a game according to the game AI is required.